The Disturbia
by Tripenguinman
Summary: Spyro's new found romance with Cynder is broken up when she is kidnapped in the night. The only clue is an old book she has protected desperately, but this new enemy is not what it seems. Takes place after Spyro: The New Beginning.
1. Prologue: The Empty Room

This is my first Spyro story, please enjoy. This takes place after Spyro: The New Beginning. Please review.

THE DISTURBIA

PROLOGUE: THE EMPTY ROOM

Spyro woke up in a cold sweat. His heart was pounding on his chest. He raised a claw and wiped a droplet from his forehead. The room was dark around him as he slunk out of his bed and hit the floor. He could hear the elder dragons snoring loudly, which over-shadowed every other noise. He padded sleepily into the hallway and down to past Cynder's room when he saw the light was still on.

He knocked on the door hesitantly. He heard a sharp intake of breath and rushing around inside the room. The door opened slowly, just a crack, and Cynder peeked her head around.

"Oh, Spyro. It's you." She said, tensely.

"Why're you still up? You must be tired after all that." Spyro said.

"Yeah…" She said. "I'll go to bed now."

She quickly retreated, but Spyro grabbed the door and opened it again.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"Really," He said, flinging open the door and looking her in the eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"Okay, just hold on a second." She said, and turned around and started covering something up. She tried to block his view but he could see past her slender body. She was hiding a book under her bed. She turned and motioned for him to come in. He did so and looked around. He'd never seen the room, it was purple, like his scales, everything really was purple. There was a desk, most likely a human's, a chest and a closet, slightly open that revealed books.

He turned to her, where she sat on the floor, and looked her in the eye. As he did so her eyes began to twitch and she covered her face and her heard sniffling.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked, stepping forward.

She recoiled a little. "For what I put you through, and everyone else."

"It's not-…"

"I'm a monster." She sniffled. "I killed innocent people, and tortured and…"

She didn't finish. She just kept her eyes from him and opened the door again.

"You should go."

"No."

"Please just-…"

"I can't stand to see you like this." He said and walked over and put his arm around her shoulder.

She shivered but pushed up against his warm body. Her normally strong frame was shaking with what seemed to be sadness and something else… fear…

"I just wish I could get rid of the guilt."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about." He said, taking her chin in one claw and raising her face to meet his. "You had no control over what was happening. All you can do now is live on, and someday, we'll find the dark master and make him pay for what he did to you."

She trembled more and stared into his eyes and then pushed her muzzle against his in a quick kiss and then looked away.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Spyro was stunned for a moment and then turned her head back around and pushed his lips against hers, and held her close. Her heart begin to race against his and she quickly broke away and lowered her head.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked.

"Why not?" he returned.

"You'd really settle for a witch like me?"

"You aren't a witch-…"

"You thought so once." She said, not meeting his eyes.

He didn't have an answer to that except: "But you've changed."

"Not soon enough to-…"

"Forget that!" He snapped, surprising her. "You are not to blame so stop making it out to be your fault!"

"Okay," She said, leaning her head against his chest. "Then you forgive me?"

"What's to be forgiven? You did nothing." He said and kissed her again. This time the kiss went into passion as the two wrapped their wings about each other and slowly fell back on the bed…

Spyro awoke with his arms and wings around something dark. He couldn't tell what it was in this light but it had a heartbeat and then he remembered what had happened only hours ago. He smiled a little at her soft breath and held her tight. The window was open slightly and a soft breeze was coming in… and then something else…

Spyro woke up on the same bed. The pillow was wet. The liquid was dark in this light but when he tasted it, he knew it. Blood. His blood. His head was throbbing and aching, and as he touched the place of origin, he felt the cut, and the scales around it were tender and sore to the touch. And then he knew. Cynder was gone! He hopped from the bed and looked around the room, despite that it made him dizzy. The covers and sheets were torn and clawed as though she had been dragged out of the bed and the room was trashed. Every scrap of paper was torn and slashed and the books in the closet were now only embers in a fire that had been lit in the fireplace, not long ago.

The window was still open and the torn curtains fluttered, stain with blood. And Cynder's last desperate scream was still pounding in his head…


	2. Chapter 1: The Demon's Head

**Please review and tell me how I'm doing.**

THE DISTURBIA

CHAPTER ONE: THE DEMON'S HEAD

Of course Spyro searched for her. That was the first thing he did. But as in any situation like this, she wasn't there. He knew she wouldn't be and yet it was an impulse. And he knew there would be nothing. Anyone who was bold enough to plan a kidnapping from the Elder's temple was definitely not going to leave a trace they didn't mean to. Of course, maybe it was stupidity that drove the operation? No it was too clean for that. Clean in a sense of not leaving traces. Spyro had alerted the Elders and they had sent people to hunt for the missing dragoness, and Spyro didn't return until he had collapsed three times with exhaustion during his search. He'd never find her like this. He'd only fatigue himself.

But he knew no dreams as he fell into bed- he wasn't sure weather it was his or not- and when he awoke, nothing seemed right. There was no sense of security for certain. He had never realized it but up until this point, he'd only felt safe from Malefor with Cynder in sight or mind. Of course she was in mind but her presence did not linger. He ate his breakfast absently, and only ate a fourth of it. Everyone tried to tell him it was going to be alright and they'd find her but he knew they were as unsure as he was and he really didn't believe he would.

"Why do I even go out?" He was saying to himself as he flew through the air and looked down on the forests. "She's probably dead already."

His tears were instantly carried away by the wind. He would have tried to push the thought away but ignoring that possibility wouldn't help him except it at some point… if he ever could. He knew he'd kill himself if she was gone forever. His sanity was hinged on her.

Suddenly his wings gave out and he fell and hit the ground hard. As his vision cleared, his lungs felt like they had exploded and he could barely breathe. When he finally recovered, he was exhausted. He felt like he hadn't slept for days and he knew it was fatigue, already taking him. He must have not even slept that night. He couldn't remember much but he really wasn't sure weather he did go to sleep or not. He hadn't even felt the weakness in his wings. He didn't even get up he only allowed sleep to overtake him, or what he thought was it.

* * *

He opened his eyes. He couldn't figure out if he'd actually fallen asleep or not but he still felt sickish. At least laying down made him feel a little better. He continued on his way.

The next few days passed much like that one and he got sicker and sicker. But he was unconcerned with that, only with finding a clue of some sort. He'd looked into the book under Cynder's bed but found that it was in an ancient text not even the Elder dragons could deceiver. It was just as well. If it held anything important, Spyro could see no reason why it wouldn't be against him. He felt everything was against. The elder dragons wanted to sedate him by putting something in his drink but he never drank anything but water he got from a urn that was under a waterfall nearby. He lay floating on his back in the water. He was forced to take a rest by the Elders and they had guards watching him to make sure he relaxed, but that wasn't possible. He planned to get a few minutes of down time and then escape somehow.

His eyes were closed and submerged and as the water washed around his snout and stomach, he began to find a little peace. His fatigue was devastating his body but his mind was in a psychological state where he really couldn't eat or sleep. The water did feel good on him and he did want to sleep, but only so he could work harder to find Cynder. Hopelessness was already in his mind, he only searched because he had nothing left he could do.

* * *

He woke up. He'd drifted ashore and he felt less pressure on the back of his eyes. He had fallen asleep, probably only an hour or two but it was enough to give his body a little bit of energy, despite the fact that it was in the negatives. He noticed the guards had gone and he immediately took to the air. He had a few hours in him.

* * *

He overworked himself again and crept back into the castle at midnight, exhausted and stumbling, his stomach growling but he felt like he was going to vomit as well. He stumbled into his room and dropped on the bed. Dust flew up into the air and he inhaled it without care and his headache increased. Something crackled like paper under him. He didn't even turn over to get it. He was too tired but no sleep would come as usual. After hours of lying in bed he finally mustered the strength to flop over and get it. He unfolded the crumpled piece of paper and looked at it. The writing was very bland, no special italic or anything but normal words. They were scrawled across in a small column:

We had no reason to take her we just like the way she looked

You care for her dearly we understand your concern for her

look to the sky before dawn An answer is written there

Spyro immediately hit the floor and looked out the window. Nothing. The stars stared back at him and he slunk back into bed. He covered his shivering body and prayed for sleep. His thoughts were dream-like but he could still open his eyes and look over the side of the bed. Things were lurking about in his mind, watching him and taking Cynder away. He noticed the dust was still in the air and he was still inhaling it. He tried to keep his eyes closed but they didn't want to be and looked over the side of the bed with heavy lids. Sleep seemed so close and yet so far and the minutes were hours on his internal clock. His thoughts could never drift away from the time. Normally he wouldn't mind, but this apparent message before dawn kept the time crawling.

* * *

At last the time finally came and he dragged himself out of bed. The sin was only a faint glare in the distance, barely through the trees. Nothing. Nothing at all. Anger bubbled in him and rose in his throat like bile but he lost it. His body was too exhausted to show anger and his mind was beginning to become fatigued as well. Suddenly, a green light shot up in the sky and a burst outward in a loud bang. Fiery green sparks shot everywhere, grouping and beginning to become some form though it wasn't anything yet. Spyro stared up at it, the light reflecting in his pupils as the the sparks and flames lingered in the sky and formed a hideous creature's head, skull-like and covered in horns and a long snake came from its mouth as well as fire. A demon-like monster roared at him from the morning sky and the sun was rising as he stared at it and created the effect of hell behind the demon head.

**No I have nothing against snakes. As I said, please review and I will update soon.**


End file.
